


It's My Birthday

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Hockey, Pittsburgh Penguins, Secret Relationship, brothers best friend trope, steaminess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	It's My Birthday

Sometimes you didn’t even really believe you were stuck in this predicament. It was cliche. They made movies about this shit. You were officially dating one of your brother’s friends behind his back. It all happened so fast. Faster than you could have ever processed it, but here you were, a Penguin tangled in your sheets. You glanced over at him, beginning to stir in his sleep. God, he was beautiful. 

For your entire life, hockey players were off limits. You remembered when you were in high school and the goalie on your high school team flirted with you after one of the games. You also remembered how he never spoke to you again after Sid handed his ass to him in the locker room. Truth be told, most guys were off limits as your brother was the most overprotective person you’d ever met. It was a wonder you got any male attention at all. You’d figured by now he’d warned off the entire male population.

That didn’t stop Olli though. He knew better. Of course he did. His few years on the team didn’t hold a candle to your brother so he had no leeway at all when Sid caught him staring at you and instantly shoved him on the bench. You could see the hard “No. Don’t even think about it,” that came out of his mouth but you just smiled at the blonde when he looked back at you after Sid jumped onto the ice. 

You weren’t sure how you were pulling it off either. You remember the day he finally approached you. “I know I shouldn’t be doing this but I think you’re absolutely beautiful and I don’t know how often you get told that because of your brother but it should be every day,” Olli had said pretending to help you pick up the things you’d pretend dropped in the back hallway by the locker rooms. It was a wonder he didn’t have to pick you up off the floor after that sentence had made you swoon. 

That was almost a year ago and you still seemed to be flying under the radar. And you most definitely thought it was all a dream. “Morning,” he said, leaning over to kiss your shoulder that was eye level with him in your upright position. 

“Morning,” you responded, running your hand through his hair a few times. You scooted down to slip under his arm. “Happy birthday,” you said with a soft laugh. 

He smiled. “You remembered.” 

“Of course I remembered.” You moved so you were straddling him, his hands finding their usual place on your hips. “So do you want your present now, or tonight?” you asked. He looked up at you with your favorite smile. 

“Both?” You laughed. 

“Nuh-uh. You have to choose.” You got a groan out of him. 

“Why not? Remember all the things we did the day I had the cup?” he said with a smirk, running his hands along your sides and down your legs. 

“The cup was a lot more impressive than you are, Mr. Maata.” You jumped off him and into the bathroom to take a shower. 

“You’re an evil girl,” he called out to which you just laughed. After your shower, you came out into Olli’s living room to find him with a bowl of cereal and cartoons on TV. You sat next to him, and pulled a blanket over the two of you. You sat peacefully without saying anything for a while as Olli ate his cereal but soon enough his phone was ringing. You watched him answer, and could quickly identify your brother’s voice on the other end. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked. 

“Eating breakfast,” he replied with a mouth full of cereal. This is when the guilt hit you hard. You sat there and tried not to even breathe in case he somehow heard you which you knew was ridiculous. 

“Wanna come to the gym?” he asked. 

“I am not working out with you on my birthday.” To that, you knew Sid would roll his eyes. 

“Come on,” he whined. “If you don’t, I’m gonna call my sister because she’s the only tolerable person at the gym other than you.” You smiled. 

“I doubt she’d want to either,” he said after placing the bowl on the table. Olli let his free hand slip under the blanket and up your leg. You jumped as it was still cold from the bowl and he was rapidly sliding it up your leg, and under your shorts. He kept his composure on the phone with a wild smirk playing on his lips. 

“I’ll do it. Do you wanna put her through that? I know you’ve got a crush on her.” You were surprised Sid admitted to that, and hadn’t beat the kid’s face to a pulp for letting it get that far. 

“I do not,” he protested. He inched closer to you, his fingers now dancing across a place where they definitely shouldn’t have been with your brother on the phone. You sighed out a light moan and regretted it instantly. Olli half-laughed. 

“Do you have a girl over?” Sid asked, in a kid-like tone. 

“I do,” Olli responded. You could hear a loud laugh from the other end of the speaker. 

“Alright, whatever. Fine. Go get some, birthday boy.” Sid hung up after that and you pounced on your boyfriend, straddling him again and placing your hands on his neck to leave kisses all over his face. 

You were pulled out of your trance when your phone started to ring as well. Like he had promised, your brother was calling you. You leaned in for another kiss, fully planning to let it ring when Olli told you to answer it. “It’s my birthday, you have to do what I say. Answer it!” he yelled up into the air, like a child. You grabbed your phone and and put it to your ear, after accepting the call. In a swift moment, Olli had scooped you up and was carrying your toward the bedroom. Your eyes widened at him, as his smirk was back. 

“Are you there?” Sid asked again. 

“Y-yeah,” you said, trying not to make any noise as Olli laid you down on the bed. 

“Wanna go to the gym? No one else’s around except Maata and he’s being a dick.” Oh, he definitely was. Olli had leaned over you, beginning mildly by running his nose across your neck and started to leave a trail of kisses as well. 

“No, I’m busy.” It was soon before he began lifting your sweatshirt off with a hand. 

“Doing what? It’s nine a.m.” Your usually-sharp mind, was going blank and you didn’t know what to say. 

“I just don’t feel like it. I’m lazy.” 

Sid sucked his teeth on the other end. “Come on,” he pleaded. 

“Just go by yoursel-” you bit your tongue. Olli had shoved your shirt up to your neck, and without warning, began biting and sucking all over your breasts. 

“Are you alright?” 

You pushed the phone away from your face as you sighed out heavily before bringing it back. “I’m fine. I just don’t wanna…go to the….gym.” You felt a moan erupting in your throat as Olli’s hands danced all over your body.

In just enough time you had muted the phone, and let out your loud sound. Olli just snickered. Unmuting, you quickly spoke. “Sid, I gotta go. Uh, bye.” You hung up and tossed the phone off the bed, latching onto your boyfriend to finally enjoy it. 

“Evil boy.”


End file.
